


Alma Mater

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Mulan (1998), Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiana and Mulan are roommates at Smith College.  Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alma Mater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bribitribbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribitribbit/gifts).



Tiana threw a pillow at Mulan. "Wake up, sleepyhead! You'll be late."

"Unf." Mulan rubbed her eyes with a yawn and threw off the comforter. "Okay, okay." She scooted next to Tiana in the mirror over their dorm room's one sink and washed her face.

Tiana brushed her teeth. She had an early Econ class -- life as a double major in culinary arts and business meant classes at weird hours -- but they could meet up after Mulan's History of Women's Issues for lunch.

College was a blast. She didn't even mind her roommate's pet dragon, still snoring in his basket.


End file.
